The present invention relates to binder materials for particulate refractories and specifically non-aqueous thermoplastic binders.
A commonly used non-aqueous thermoplastic binder material for refractories is coal tar. Advantages in using coal tar for this purpose are its low price and the fact that it is easy to work with. However, a disadvantage associated with using coal tar as the binder material for a refractory is that when the refractory is subsequently heated, fumes are generated. Such fumes have been shown to be both toxic and carcinogenic.